The Forbidden
by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
Summary: Athena hoped she would never chose a mortal like Fredrick Chase again, none of her children deserved the mental abuse that could force them from their homes. Yet it happened, and her little Mel was in trouble. Athena could do nothing to help her daughter, that is tell a strange mortal with a way with hellhounds appears, now he must save Little Mel but it doesn't end there.


**This idea has been stuck in my head and I couldn't focuse on anything else.**

**I never have done a story with Athena that I really like, tell this one came along. so Geneis is a OC of mine that is a curious little mortal that manages to catch Athena attention in a big way.**

The Forbidden

Athena POV

I need to forget for just a tiny bit of time, what hell my little daughter is in. if I calm myself I might be able to figure out something to save her. Damn Zeus laws, if they weren't around it would be so simple.

I need to forget, so I looked down at the poor beast didn't even know I was there; all it could do was graze on the grass lazily, and think everything was going to be alright. That will not last, as I raised my gold spear that was covered in camouflage, the wines hung down as I cocked my arm back ready to send the spear through the giant hell hounds head but before I had a chance, the beast seem to fall dead. Dropping from my hiding spot I looked over the hellhound.

Not a single injury was on it but it fell dead faster than Aphrodite falls for a guy, and that's fast. Keeping my spear at the ready in case the hellhound mysterious attacker appeared, I checked closely for injuries. The black fur seemed to reveal nothing until I saw the slight trickle of Ichor falling from the right shoulder. Following it up, I saw what had to be a poison dart in the tip of the shoulder. Poor hellhound must have had no idea it was there.

"Admiring my work" I barely resisted jumping as I didn't want the attacker knowing he managed to frighten me, turning slowly I saw someone in similar camouflage to me, as he must have been hiding in a tree. It seemed the branch he held in his hands was actually what had fired the dark. Getting past all the camouflage, I could see that he had bright blue eyes, his hear was almost silver in color, like his hair had a bit of pigment to it but not enough to give it true color. He seemed to be built for the trees as he didn't look particularly strong but very flexible. Seems if he attacks it would be equal playing fields on strength, as I was in a mortal form, but that's the only thing equal, as I will excel at everything else.

"I am not going to attack; I can see the cogs working in your eyes, trying to figure out my weaknesses." He walked forward, right past me, not even taking a double glance at my spear. He seemed to be a mortal but even mortals will take a double glance at anything covered in the mist. He walked up to the head of the best and lifted its lips, checking the canines before reaching into his shirt and taking out a ruler and a tiny notebook.

I noticed that the lips were still moving on their own accord as they lifted up slight when a breath was taken, "The hellhound is alive" he chuckled slight as he measured the canines.

Looking over his shoulder, he stated "well good thing to know that you can speak, and yes the hellhound is alive, I don't like to kill my specimen, I like to just tranquilize them for a bit while I checking out their features, if you are wondering, no I am not a demigod, Goddess" funny how he knew my next question before I asked it, but it just raised more question as how did he know I was a goddess.

"Well if you're not a demigod, then you must be a mortal" he made a slight ding noise, but made it softly so he didn't interrupt "but then how did you know I was a Goddess"

Moving from the teeth to the fur, he started to check how fine it was while explaining "well, The spear does give it away, not many mortals carry around a Greek spear, I know my mythology which means I know that you have to be Athena, Gray eyes, carrying around a spear, all adds up except for the fact why are you hunting in the Puget sound near Seattle"

A seem to notice that he was asking stuff most mortals wouldn't dare to ask, as no one should question a goddess, but as I glared, he just gave me a bored look "Come on, it's a decent question, how about this, you can ask me anything and I will answer, then I can ask you anything and you will answer, sound like a wise deal" I knew he used the word wise for a reason.

Sighing I responded with a bored tone not wanting to sound interested with the weird mortal "Alright, I am in the Puget sound to get away from all my relatives, they are driving me crazy with how annoying they all can be, Now my question, what's your name"

"Geneis, pronounced Gee, like in the beginning of Geese, neeh, like a horse, iss, like the end of a hiss, now my lady, next question, which relative is most annoying"

"Poseidon, and nice to meet you Geneis, why are you observing the hellhound?"

"Because I am curious, do all hellhounds look the same, is there male and females, or just males, do they all have the same teeth shape and size, that sort of thing, now my question, what's your favorite color?"

That's when I realized that Geneis wasn't all that curious about me, so why have this question game, does he must want to answer and share all his secrets, how strange. "I like gray but I wouldn't want to call it my favorite, I don't really have a favorite"

He cooed "how interesting, you still have to ask a question, no?"

"Yes, well Geneis, is that your first or last name?"

"First, my last name is Rose, my mom didn't all like me that much and gave me her maiden name to be funny, now could you please back up" I took a couple steps back as he asked, he took out the dart and slowly patted the hellhound shoulder. Walking over to a tree stump that was on the corner of the open space between the trees, he pulled it up to reveal a pig head. Grabbing it, he walked to the hellhound head and wait.

The hellhound suddenly jumped up, its tail would have hit me if I continued to stand where I was just seconds earlier. He growled at Geneis but he didn't even flinch or grab another dart, just knelt there. When he saw that I was holding up my spear, he hissed "Stop"

"Now big guy, stop growling or you won't get your treat, come on, its pig head" that's when I knew that this little mortal would make my jaw drop to the floor never to too come back. The hellhound stopped growling, its eyes went wide, and its tail wagged. he explained "I have found that pigs head is like cat nip to Hellhounds" this made my jaw drop even more.

Genies laughed "Good boy, Now sit" the hellhound sat like a trained dog "Down" and there it was sitting like a sphinx "Good boy, here you go" he tossed it into the air where the hellhound quickly snapped it right up.

I checked if my jaw was to the floor, yep my jaw was all the way to the floor. This mortal managed to train a hellhound in seconds of knowing it. That should be impossible but here he was doing it.

Geneis rubbed the hellhounds ears, as he slowly ran his hand down its neck and back then he quickly leaned down to check something on its undercarriage and laughed again "opps, I was wrong, you're a girl, first female hellhound I have ever met, I'll name you Little Athy" he looked at me and smiled. He had just named a hellhound after me, should I be flattered or creep out. I can't decide which, perhaps both.

"Well, It was pleasant talking with you, Lady Athena, maybe we can have tea in the future, now toodaloo" with that he jumped onto the Hellhounds back like an expert, the hellhound didn't look pleased about being road around but he just laughed "I got a big pig for you at home, if you give me a ride home, Athy" with that she bounded forward. A piece of paper was tossed by Geneis that landed right on my head.

As I watched him ride off, I decided that I need to go home and think over what just happened in the last few minutes and also think of a plan to help my daughter.

* * *

Still Athena POV

My temple was silent as Aphrodite and I watched the scene in a magical water basin that could show us what was happening even from across the country. Yet the scene became too much for me so I ran my hand over the basin of water to remove the image. I need to think of something else so I wouldn't go breaking several laws. The image that might haunt me for years to come.

Looking down at the device I wonder if I should cave in to call this mortal, Geneis, he has my mind going a million miles an hour. How did he know a pigs head would calm a HELLHOUND? How did he learn that? Is there some secret that fits all monsters? He has me question what I know of the beasts and mortals

Aphrodite leaned over, looking at me, than the phone, and back at me, she cooed "You should call him, who knows, he might ask for a date, and you might be able to forget and think of a better idea while out, and come one you haven't been on one in years" And she knew why, I started to make my standards on men even higher than before after hearing all the things Annabeth recounted on her mental abuse by Fredrick chase and his family. They changed, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that at 7 she was chased out of the house into a world of monsters.

I thought I had done well, with only one man a year, but then I heard what happened to one of my most recent kids that right now, which is what I was watching in the water basin, and I am figuring out a way of getting her out. The father has been basically locking away my dear daughter, she's only 5 and he acts like she needs to be put in prison for existing. At least he is not physically hurting her, but that might now last. I need t figure out how to get her out, but I keep hitting a mind block.

Shaking my head, I knew the laws prevented me from really doing anything about. Zeus had me on even tighter restrictions knowing that I tried to find loophole in everything. I really hate the rule that we can't see our children.

That's when it hit me, Geneis could see through the mist, and be able to help my daughter. Now one of the restrictions is that I can't send one of my children to do something but Zeus never said anything on sending a mortal. With that I typed in the phone number and ignored Aphrodite squeals of joy.

The phones ring annoyed me, but I can't believe I was calling this guy even for a really good reason, and especially with Aphrodite sitting giddy just a few feet from me. I really wish I had been watching everything around me as she had snatched the paper from me and saw that it was a number from a guy so now I couldn't shake her.

Taking a breath, I prepared for the conversation to come.

Finally the ringing stopped and someone picked up, that's when I realized that I need to hate Geneis not be curious about him, or think he would help as I heard "welcome to Pizza hut, My names is Jones, May I take your order"

Aphrodite fell backwards laughing as she wheezed "he managed to stand you up, ON THE PHONE, HE's a Genius, and I need to take a couple pointers from him" with that she fell out of her chair in my temple.

The pizza hut guy heard Aphrodite making me feel even more embarrassed. Though that didn't last "I'll get Geneis for you guys, give me a minute" does he work at a pizza hut.

After two minutes past, the phone crackled as someone on the other end picked up their phone. Genies finally said "Sorry about that, and no I do not work at a pizza hut, I just hang out in here because the coffee café is always full of people, while this place is barren" faintly I heard a man yell 'not cool' in the background.

"Well, Geneis, do you want access to a large achieve of things on Hellhounds?" I asked him, will glaring at Aphrodite so she makes no further comments on anything. She gave me the most confused face.

I could hear the phone pulled away and him whistle to himself "that would be interesting" then the phone was brought back "You got it, though wait, no you don't, what do I have to do?"

"Save my daughter from her father"

The phone clattered to the floor, a shuffling sound came through, before "Aren't you supposed to be a virgin, like no men and all that" he sounded like I had told him that everything he knew was a lie. Actually I did kina tell him a big thing was a lie, though I am still a virgin. Taking about a minute, I explained to him the whole mind baby thing.

By the end "Ok, I get it, so let me guess the guy not too happy with your daughter because he got no bang from it, and treats her like crap, am I correct" what wording, but he is on the pointer about it.

"Yes, now what do you think of our deal" he was seriously my only way out of this mess without breaking the many laws that surround this matter. I would if it came down to it but I would rather not since that would mean that my daughter might just be forced back with her daughter.

"We have a deal if you also go on a date with me, albeit after I get your daughter somewhere safe" you could almost hear the smirk that was on Geneis face. That sneaky bastard but I have to give him credit for figuring out a way to pin me in a deal that he thinks I mind. Well Geneis stills is an anomaly that I want to figure out.

"You got a deal"

This is my one chance to get my little girl out that horrible home. Don't worry my little Mel, mommy is sending help.

**MWAHA, its finished.**

**now you need to review, or Little Athy will come after you. **

***bark* she's coming you better review**

***Bark* she's getting closer**

***BARK* she's here.**


End file.
